Huir de ti huir de mí
by Laplace
Summary: Maldito, James Potter...–Susurro, mientras las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Hubiese preferido estar en medio de la tormenta, con los rayos cayendo sobre si, ha sentir aquello. A no poder huir de si misma. LilyxJames


_Hola! _

_Pues... aquí estoy, otra vez dando lata, con otro one-short, que fue escrito originalmente para mi LJ (recién creado... estoy aprendiendo a usarlo... me supera la tecnología xDD)_

_Nada, trata sobre lo que piensa Lily, pensamientos desencadenados por... ya saben quien, ¿No?_

_Los dejo, ojala los guste, con mucho cariño!_

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Huir de ti... huir de mí**

_Por Autosugestióname_

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

Tembló, otra vez, cuando la luz invadió tenuemente su habitación. Y se encogió contra las sábanas esperando el sonido... llegó, electricidad entrechocando, cortando el aire, nubes colisionando, desequilibrándose... aterrorizándola. Siempre era lo mismo, en las noches de tormenta, cuando los truenos y relámpagos azotaban el castillo sin piedad. Muchas veces le parecía sentir el suelo moviéndose, pero luego notaba que no eran más que los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Pero hoy era distinto.

La mayoría del tiempo no podía dormir en las noches de tormenta, y aunque fuese masoquista, ese terror siempre le había, de una u otra retorcida manera, encantado. Su corazón desbocado, latiendo al nivel de sus caderas (aun se preguntaba porque sentía los latidos de su corazón en esta zona), su cuerpo tembloroso aforrándose a las sabanas, como si ellas pudiesen protegerla hasta de una maldición acecina.

Pero hoy, Lily Evans, no solo estaba aterrorizada por la tormenta, el viento golpeando agresivamente las paredes y las ventanas, los truenos y relámpagos que casi podía sentir quemando su piel. Hoy, Lily Evans, alumna modelo, que siempre tiene respuestas para todo, tanto para los profesores como para los merodeadores, _tiene miedo de si misma._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_- Venga, Lily, tú y yo sabemos que te mueres de ganas de salir conmigo. – James Potter le guiño un ojo descaradamente, mientras Remus se limitaba a rodar los ojos en un sillón cercano._

_- Evans. – Enfatizo Lily. – Para ti soy Evans, no Lily, no pelirroja, ni ningún otro apodo o... – rodó los ojos. - ...apelativo cariñoso, como tu los llamas, apodos estúpidos, como prefiero llamarlos yo. _

_James se acerco a Lily, Lily dio un paso atrás, Remus rodó los ojos, Sirius entro por el agujero del retrato y Peter bajo con el trasero los dos últimos escalones de las escaleras de los chicos, mientras un grupo de alumnas de segundo soltaba una carcajada. _

_- Atrás, Potter, te lo advierto. – Dijo, blandiendo un dedo frente a los ojos del moreno, como si fuese la más mortífera de las armas. _

_- Lily... –_

_- Evans. – Corrigió la pelirroja_

_- Lily, para mi siempre serás Lily, sin importar cuantas veces me golpees, me petrifiques, me hechices, me encantes, me transformes, me maldigas, intentes envenenarme con una poción, acecinarme con un lazo del diablo, envíes sobre mi toda la manada de centauros o me envíes a nada con el calamar gigante. Y, ¿Sabes por que?_

_Lily enarco una ceja y se limito a negar con la cabeza._

_- Porque... – Dio un paso hacia ella, Lily no retrocedió, Remus rodó los ojos, Peter se sentó en una butaca con el trasero dolorido, Sirius sonrió seductor a una muchacha rubia y muy guapa y las chicas de segundo suspiraron. - ... te quiero, Lily, porque quiero salir contigo. – James la miro con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello e la pelirroja, increíblemente sedoso, como siempre lo había imaginado. Lily no se movió – Porque quiero despertar cada mañana y aspirar tu aroma de la almohada, porque quiero enredar mis dedos en tu cabello y en ti, porque quiero compartir contigo cada segundo de mi vida, hasta el día que me muera. Porque te quiero. – y termino de acercarse a ella. Remus no rodó los ojos, Peter no calló en ninguna parte, Sirius no sonrió, las chicas no hablaron. De hecho, nadie se movió. _

_Sin saber como, en que momento o porque, como si el tiempo simplemente hubiese saltado, Lily de pronto se vio a si misma siendo rodeada y besada por James Potter, el merodeador, el que siempre atacaba a Severus, a quien tanto odiaba. Y lo peor de todo... no le desagradaba. _

_Pero algo dentro de ella... quizás la prefecta Evans, o quizás simplemente su sentido común, la impulso a alejarse, alejarse lo que mas pudiera de todo aquello. De todo ese calor que empezaba anidarse en su vientre._

_- Q... ¿¡Que se supone que estas haciendo, James Potter!? – Chillo, alejando de un empujón a James de "su metro cuadrado" - ¡Aléjate de mi, estúpido morboso! - Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la escalera al cuarto de las chicas._

_- ¡Lily! – La pelirroja volteo a mirarle, ceñuda. – Da igual cuanto huyas. Puedes huir de mi, de Hogwarts, del mundo o hasta de la misma muerte, pero no podrás huir de ti... eso tenlo por seguro. – _

_- Vete al infierno, Potter. –_

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

- Maldito, James Potter... yo no puedo huir de mí. – Susurro, mientras el calor en su vientre se hacia mas intenso, y las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Hubiese preferido estar en medio de la tormenta, con los rayos cayendo sobre si, ha sentir aquello. _A no poder huir de si misma. _

_**&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Y ya esta, si quieren lincharme, ahora es el momento porque en un rato mas me iré a la cama y de allí no me mueve nadie, a menos que tenga un rifle o cualquier otra arma de fuego o corto punzante xDD_

_¿Opiniones? ¿Criticas constructivas? ¿Caridad? xDD_

_Lore_


End file.
